


Stop and Search

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cop Sam, Dean - Freeform, Hunter Dean, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Unrelated Winchesters, Wincest - Freeform, police officer, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is trying to get out of town after a hunt when he is pulled over by Officer Wesson. Things go slightly unexpected when his hunting equipment is discovered. Unrelated wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Search

Officer Wesson pulled his radio from his dashboard and it came to life with a crackle. His hazel eyes followed the dark Impala as it surged down the quiet backroad out of the town.

“This is Officer Sam Wesson. Just advising the station that I'm pulling over a black Chevrolet Impala with plates of KAZ 2Y5.” The police officer waited for a response.

“No registered prior traffic offences. Go ahead.” The sergeant in the station mumbled back over the radio.

With a satisfied nod, the officer flicked on the cars red and blue lights to signal to the driver in front. It took a matter of seconds for the flashing lights to grab the driver’s attention and the male driving quickly pulled over. Hopefully this one should be easy, Sam sighed as it was getting towards the end of his patrol.

He pulled himself out of the car, careful not to hit his head as a result of his height, and stepped out onto the Tarmac. Officer Wesson wasted no time as he quickly strode over to the driver’s side where the man already had the window wound down. Sam's breath caught in his throat as the man shot an innocent smile up at him. 

The driver had shining moss green eyes that complimented his tanned skin tone. His short hair was styled and a brown so light that it was almost verging on blonde. The man had a mischievous smile that reached all the way up to his eyes creating small creases in his lightly freckled skin.

Sam blushed and shook his head slightly. Professionalism, the officer scolded himself.

“Is there a problem, Officer?” The man's voice was layered with concern.

"I'm officer Wesson. I was just checking that everything is in order, sir. Could I see your driving license please?”

The man rummaged around in the overfilled glove compartment for his license as Sam began to patrol around the vehicle, checking for tyre wear and any signs of bad condition. He silently appreciated the classic car by softly touching the polished paint as he passed the bumper. Sam looked up suddenly at the sound of a commotion.

The driver had tumbled out of the car in his attempt to race over to the officer. He was pulling himself off the floor as Sam raised an unimpressed eyebrow. The man scrabbled to his feet and rushed towards the large cop where he then lent against the trunk and handed across his papers.

Sam frowned down at the man's suspicious behaviour as the driver lent heavily against the trunk. With a well concealed sigh, officer Wesson glanced down at the documentation with weary eyes; the long shift was catching up with him.

In the moments Wesson was distracted, Dean took a minute to appreciate the muscular body and strong jawline. His eyes subtly scanned over the other man's body. Dean could feel himself flush slightly and butterflies burst into his stomach.

Sam’s eyes scanned over the information and everything seemed to be pretty much in order apart from the behaviour of the suspicious man. Something was definitely up.

“I'm going have to search the vehicle before I let you go, sir.”

Dean lent heavily against the trunk of the car whilst trying, and completely failing, to look somewhat casual. The police officer picked up on it immediately and narrowed his eyes. Dean tried to plaster a charming smile across his face but it didn't even phase the tall man.

Sam stepped closer to the trunk and positioned his hand ready to open the lid. He gave Dean a stern look that he usually reserved for interrogations, “I'd advise that you step away from the vehicle. You're causing an obstruction.” 

Silently cursing, the hunter slowly removed his weight and took a large step away from his Baby. He nibbled at his lip as he considered the possibilities. Everything should be alright as long as the cop didn't pull up the false floor of the trunk. It would be fine as long as the hidden weapons went undiscovered. There was no way that he'd be let off while carrying such a high quantity of knives, firearms and explosives. He didn't even want to try and explain the bottles holy water that had the rosary beads floating in it. His green eyes followed the cops actions like a hawk.

Sam pulled open the trunk with ease and pulled out the duffle that lay there. Dean didn't panic, that only contained his clothes and a bottle of salt. The officer plucked the salt for the bag with raised eyebrows and a hint of suspicion.

“Salt?” He questioned.

The driver shrugged casually, “Some say it's lucky.”

For a tense moment, Dean was unsure whether his lie would suffice. He shifted as the cop's eyes were trained on his features as though he was searching out the lies. With a shrug, he placed the salt back amongst the clothes.

Taking the duffle out and leaving it on the tarmac, Sam began to feel around the lining of the Impala. Dean internally cursed. If the cop found it, he'd be seriously screwed. Maybe he'd knock the man out and run? Dean pondered his options.

A squeak of hinges pulled the hunter from his thoughts. The secret compartment that was hidden away under the trunk had been revealed which also allowed curious eyes to bare witness to the large volume of hunter's equipment.

Knock him out? Dean asked himself. It was quickly becoming his only option. To knock the cop out it is, he thought grimly.

“You're a hunter?” His voice was quiet but still held determination in the tone.

The Winchester’s mind froze. Did he just ask if he was a hunter? Did he know? Dean's mouth dropped open in surprise. After not receiving an answer, Sam peered over at the stunned man with a slight softness in his face. 

“…Yeah.” Dean managed to finally respond.

Peering around them, Sam quickly re-closed the hidden compartment and did the same to the lid of the trunk. He stepped away from the vehicle and in doing so he was a step closer to the driver. A small frown pulled down the corners of the police officer’s mouth as he stood in front of Dean.

The close proximity would have made Dean blush if he hadn't been so nervous. The concern in the tall man's hazel eyes only gave him a slight sense of reassurance.

“Thank you,” Sam muttered. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes as unwelcome memories flooded back to him. He'd met many hunters since he dropped out of law school to instead become a police officer; many of which were no longer here, “Be safe out there.”

Dean couldn't remember last time he'd been thanked. Without waiting for a reply, Sam sped back to his patrol car and started up the engine. The hunter blinked after him in confusion as his brain raced to catch up. The car was already driving away from him when Dean finally unfroze and called out after him.

“No! Wait?!” He shouted but the car didn't stop.

Dean shook his head and glanced back at the Impala beside him. It was obvious that the cop had some sort of experience with hunters but he just didn't know what. Dean would have killed to just be able to sit down with the handsome cop and ask him what he knew and how he knew it but that opportunity was gone along with the patrol car.

Dean stared after the car that was disappearing into the distance. He just hoped that he'd get to meet Officer Wesson again some day.


End file.
